An Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) is highly favored by people due to its advantages such as fast response, high contrast, wide viewing angle and so on. In current mainstream Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) products, there are mainly two preparation methods: one is that a small-sized Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display screen represented by Samsung mainly uses a fine mask to fabricate sub-pixels which can emit blue, red and green lights to realize color display; the other is that a large-sized Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display screen represented by LG mainly uses an open mask to fabricate an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) device which can emit white light, to realize color display with a WRGB color filter. A W pixel is designed to compensate for luminance in specific display, so that a service life of the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) can be increased.
However, in a process of using the latter Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device, there is a common problem: in an existing color filter substrate, color filters in sub-pixels thereof are usually made of a resin material, which cannot meet needs of some occasions, so that a scope of application is limited. Therefore, a new color filter substrate is needed to solve the problem described above in the prior art.